


Sunshower

by SubwayBossEmmett



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayBossEmmett/pseuds/SubwayBossEmmett
Summary: A short story fleshing out a bit of the relationship between potential siblings of Soleil and Shigure. A family I think is quite fascinating, where everyone is quite talented, bar the black sheep of Soleil...





	Sunshower

The night was dark. The land was silent. The clouds were covering most of the sky, blocking out the stars. The only visible light in the sky was the moon shining through the clouds, acting as a spotlight shining down for one’s rehearsal. This was the perfect night to practice. Soleil knew she was far enough away in the forest to be all alone, free from anyone that might be unfortunate enough to watch embarrassment of a dance routine that Soleil may perform. But hey, that’s what practice was for anyways.

Soleil, breathed in deeply, about to enjoy the silence. She was about to make her own tempo to follow, and right before she started tapping her foot, she froze, as she realized that silence that had eluded her.

“Wait… what was that?” Soleil had paused and used all her focus to locate what had distrubed her routine. 

Soleil heard movement, something was shuffling off in the distance. She silently traced the sound she heard, and the closer she got closer the sound got more and more distinct with a shocking amount of rhythm. 

There was not only shuffling, but also…

Soleil froze up when she heard it, “No... It couldn’t be...”Soleil immediately recognized the sound she was hearing

Someone was humming a song, and not just any song but that song. She slowly crept closer and confirmed her fears. 

She screamed at the top of her lungs, “SHIGURE!?” She found her brother, who was dancing with the utmost grace. Losing all train of thought and balance Shigure quickly fell over, as the wildlife cleared out the surrounding area. On the ground Shigure looked up at his sister. Whilst he was dazed and confused he asked,“S-Soleil!? What in the world are you doing here!?”  
Starting to get flustered at being caught by his sister and struggling to make eye contact, Soleil began to mumble, “I-I just wanted to practice my dancing… I just wanted to practice alone and get better at something...”

“Well, one thing is for certain,” Shigure chuckled as he finally managed to overcome his shock, got up and dusted himself off, “and this is that you managed to use all the air in your lungs.

Crossing her arms in discontent, Soleil let her brother know, “It’s just so frustrating, Shigure! I always knew you were a great singer, just like Mom is, and I just hoped that that I could at the very most great dancer like Dad. I mean, look at me! I have the blood of two great performers within me, and I can’t do anything right, but here you are just as good as both of them!”

Shigure walked up to his clearly upset sister, and embraced her. While he thought it was almost a bit funny to see his sister so flustered over anything considering everything else about her, he could tell this was deeply upsetting to her. Shigure knew he had to cheer his sister up and was quick to let her know, “Soleil, you’re great at a lot of things!”

Breaking from their embrace, Soleil scoffed at his cheesy line remarking, “You’re just saying that, because you’re my brother. Everyone knows I’m untalented, especially you, Mom and Dad.”

Shigure was taken aback to see his sister so negative. He snapped a bit and directly told her “Soleil, you have talents that Mom, Dad and I don’t have! You’re always ready with an honest smile to accept and befriend everyone you meet.”

“Yeah, but anyone can do that.” Soleil was once again fast to dismiss what Shigure said, acting as though the praises had little meaning behind them. 

Without hesitation, Shigure tried to remind her of how they met after leaving his deeprealm, “Can you remind me who ran up to greet me, after I was brought home by Mom and Dad?”

“I mean you’re my brother, of course I would be excited to see you.” Soleil tried rationalizing as she began to turn away from her brother. Shigure hurried to get in front of Soleil, making eye contact and telling her, “Not just anyone can do that Soleil, I was stricken with so much grief as I worried if you would even want to be with me after I heard you joined Mother and Father before me. I was still putting up my walls even after we met back up.”

Soleil noticing the somber look her brother had “Shigure, did you really feel like that?” 

Looking to the sky, Shigure began to reminisce where his face grew a smile and got to remind Soleil, “Yes, although looking back on it, is a bit silly about how much I worried. You were the one who was so excited to see me that you ran over and picked me up as soon as you noticed me. Somehow I convinced myself afterwards you wouldn’t want to be with me.” 

Soleil went silent, embarrassed at the reminder of how hard she hugged Shigure upon his arrival. So hard in fact, that her mother and father had to let her know her brother needed to breathe. 

Shigure’s eyes lit up once again and started asking “Who was it that made the effort to continue to find me, after I talked so harshly brushed off your attempts to get to know me better?”

Remaining silent, Soleil was dwelling on her thoughts as she never really thought about her actions like this.

The brother finished off asking one last question, “And who should I thank letting us become so close as friends and siblings?”

Without saying anything, Soleil went up to Shigure and gave him a tight hug. “Thank you, Shigure.” Soleil whispered, as Shigure began to fully reciprocate the hug with his sister.

The two shared a moment together.

A moment that was quiet but meant the world to each other. 

A moment that was brief but felt like it could last a lifetime.

And a moment that brought two polar opposites closer than ever.

After a bit of lingering Shigure interrupted, “Not that I mind the affection at all, but this certainly doesn’t help me feel like the older sibling here.”

Soleil snapped back into focus and tried apologizing as she put her brother back on the ground, “Oh! Er, right sorry about that. There you are.”

Regaining his composure, Shigure reassured Soleil, “No need to apologize! Now back to why you’re out here this far, would you like some help on your dancing tonight?”

Soleil paused for a moment to think about the offer and came to her own conclusion. She grew a large smile when she got to respond, “You know what Shigure, I wouldn’t mind helping you out tonight!”

The shock upon hearing his sister’s offer left him almost speechless, all he could ask was “M-Me?” Shigure was almost as surprised at the sound of this as he was hearing Soleil shout his name abruptly in the middle of the night. 

Quick with the strong riposte, Soleil defended herself “Well yeah, I know what I am supposed to be doing, and I’ve even helped Dad! I’m personally just lacking on the execution side of things...”

Shigure shook his head and smiled. He was just happy to see Soleil’s shining smile return once more and he happily obliged her request. “Well then if you insist then Soleil. I’ve been practicing this dance for a special occasion and I would be glad to have you watch it. Thank you, Soleil.”

Soleil smiling as bright as ever hit Shigure on the arm telling him, “No, thank you Shigure. Thank you for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little tale! The idea of it was stuck in my head for a long time that instead of writing a chapter 2 for a certain story I planned out this instead.  
This story is also loosely based of the unreleased Festival of Bonds DLC Parent Child conversation between Azura/Soleil and Laslow/Shigure, and those are definitely worth a read if you haven't.


End file.
